Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a digital device and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a digital device and a method for controlling the same, in which a scroll bar different from that provided when a user input for a front side is detected is provided to control the front side if a digital device, which enables double-sided touch recognition, detects a user input for a rear side.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of the technology, various digital devices such as a smart TV, a smart phone, and a tablet PC have been generally used. Recently, a digital device operated in accordance with a touch input of a user has been widely used. In this case, if the digital device detects a touch input of a user, a scroll bar may be provided to scroll displayed contents in accordance with the touch input.
However, if the user intends to scroll contents displayed on a front side in accordance with a touch input for a rear side of the digital device, since the user cannot view a touch means (this is because that the touch means is located on the rear side) directly, a problem occurs in that it is difficult for the user to perform detailed scrolling.
In the meantime, if the digital device is a mobile device, it may provide a scroll bar by detecting a touch input of a user. However, the user of the digital device cannot control the scroll bar directly. In other words, the mobile device is only to scroll contents in accordance with the touch input of the user and thus display the scroll bar to allow the user to recognize that a portion currently viewed by the user corresponds to which portion of full contents. Accordingly, even though the user of the digital device performs the touch input for the scroll bar, the user cannot move the scroll bar and has no option but to scroll the contents. For this reason, the user may suffer inconvenience in that the user cannot move the scroll bar to scroll the contents quickly.